


El Hijo del Mar

by TripleEce



Series: 动物奇谭集 [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripleEce/pseuds/TripleEce
Summary: 一些旧的脑洞，动物奇谭集本系列全部是 卢卡x加雷斯有前后顺序，OOC、恶趣味预警，注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 人鱼的设定部分来自加勒比海盗和安徒生童话

（1）

 

海之国的城堡建在高耸的海崖边上，背靠峭壁，巍峨异常。太阳离这座雄伟瑰丽的城堡都仿佛更近一些。强烈的阳光在晴天里一年四季都能照拂城堡的南边，那儿的空中花园因此欣欣向荣，颜色艳丽的玫瑰一年四季盛放。用来养殖珍贵品众的水晶屋子更能接受太阳的恩赐，像鱼鳞一样拼接的屋顶无论何时都闪闪发光，仿佛能滤过金色的阳光滋养其中的珍宝。

王子亲自监工，命人在水晶宫中间砌出了一个水池，又命人从城堡之下的大海里将海水原封不动的引入池子里，众人一开始不明白，跟随王子监工的小侍从加雷斯也不明白，直到最后他命人把一只最宝贵的生物放进池子里，大家都明白过来——这方水池和漂亮的水晶宫都是这奇异生物的囚笼，那是一尾金色的人鱼，他身为人类的一半身体有跟鱼尾交相呼应的金棕色卷发，皮肤白的好像珠贝。

你负责看着他，加雷斯。他的主人从第一天开始就这么命令他说，加雷斯只知道点头。但几天之后所谓“看守”变得没那么必要——被松开的人鱼异常凶暴，他用可以变得坚硬的爪子撕破了两个卫兵的喉咙，还在王子的脸上抓出了一道伤口——从那以后王子命人把他绑在水池的一侧，上半身暴晒在太阳下，下半身浸泡在海水里，双手被铁链绞在池边粗壮的葡萄根上的人鱼动弹不得，也解不开束缚，被太阳暴晒的他们会变得虚弱。加雷斯的任务就变成了看着他防止他死了或者出什么意外，王子殿下的目标是让这传说中歌喉美丽的生物为国王的五十岁生日演唱助兴。

这一日王子又来审视他的礼物，他站在葡萄藤边弯下腰，胸前的披带穗子因此浸入了池水里，但他毫不在意，被他关起来一月有余的生物正在炽热的阳光下奄奄一息，他伸出手去轻轻拂过他的赤裸的脖子和肩膀，最后挑起他脸颊旁的一绺金色的头发。被碰到的生物似乎立刻醒了过来，王子在他锐利的目光和马上就要咬掉自己手指的牙齿之中悠然的收回了手。

“我的国师说人鱼会说话，也会唱歌。”王子将浸湿的衣衫从水里提起，水面上因此泛起点点波纹，“但你从不开口。莫非你跟我的小侍从一样是个天生的哑巴？”

加雷斯瞧见那只金色的生物没有任何异动的继续拿眼睛盯着王子看，他的目光只能与对方穿着牛皮靴子的脚跟齐平，并且随着他的主人的脚步移动。

“如果你不能唱歌，甚至不会说话，对我来说可是个大麻烦，你会让我丢脸。”原本和颜悦色的王子语气突然一变，“为了不让自己丢脸，我会找各种理由让你开口，比如一片一片拔掉你的漂亮的鱼鳞。”

站在一旁的加雷斯控制不住的抽搐了一下，但王子殿下背对着自己的哑巴侍从，没有看见。

“不知道再晒上七天之后你的脾气会不会改，人鱼——先生？”他继续说，“服个软，你会被当做最漂亮的珍珠一样对待。”

金色的人鱼依然沉默着，但他移开了目光。

“继续看着他吧。”王子最后轻飘飘地对加雷斯说，“别靠太近，他可以吃了你。”

加雷斯点点头，他只能点点头。

 

王子身边的侍从都是他亲自挑选的，他收留了当时还只有十岁的加雷斯，让他和他的妈妈免于流落街头。比起其他贵族出身的伴读和侍卫一个哑巴侍从显得寒酸的出众了点，但殿下从不在意，因为他需要一个不能说话的人。

一个星期之后人鱼仍然不肯开口，高傲的殿下叫人拔掉了他腰上最硬的一片麟，加雷斯看着那片沾着血的鱼鳞被扔到自己手捧着金色的托盘上——它闪闪发光，比红宝石还要坚硬，比黄金还要明亮——血珠虽然只是滴在了托盘上，但加雷斯的手在轻微的颤抖。

受伤的人鱼在愤怒的尖叫，他的王子主人似乎很满意，他对人鱼说：“我要把你的麟镶嵌在酒杯上。”

因为挣扎打湿了卷发的人鱼冷冷的看着他，张开了嘴又闭上了，一片麟虽然不能危及他的生命，但着实让他疼的要命。他轻轻地转着脖子环视着岸上所有人，金棕色的眼睛在加雷斯手里的托盘里停留了一会儿，最后回到了王子身上。

“我怕是要叫你失望。”金色的人鱼终于开口说话，他的嗓音低沉而普通，并不像传说中的那样优美动人能让水手迷失方向，就像个正常的人类，带着讥诮的语气，“殿下，不是所有人鱼都会唱歌。”

“但所有人鱼都凶狠嗜血。”他抖了抖自己的脑袋，“你知道那些水手都是怎么死的吗？”

加雷斯第一次看见王子的眼里同时流露出愤怒和恐惧，人鱼的话没有给他带来惊喜，反而让他沉默的匆匆离去，加雷斯一个人捧着鱼鳞站在那儿，他不知道应该干什么。

金发的海洋生物扭过头，他锐利的目光直直地瞪着加雷斯和他手里即将被嵌在酒杯上的鳞片。

 

当晚加雷斯做了一个梦，他梦见自己还是小孩的时候听过的故事。那时候他跟大多数同龄的孩子一样，跟父母住在随处可见的渔村里。靠出海打渔为生的家庭聚集在一起，慢慢形成村落和城镇。那时有许多跟加雷斯同龄的孩子，但他们喜欢笑他不会说话，喜欢拿贝壳扔他，喜欢高声喊他“哑巴！哑巴！”，所以加雷斯不喜欢跟他们呆在一起，他喜欢坐在自家门口的一截断裂的龙骨上看妈妈修补渔网，她会给儿子讲故事，尽管故事翻来覆去就那么几个，但加雷斯喜欢。

他听到的故事多半是关于奇异的海洋生物，海洋生物里多半又是人鱼。在那些故事里人鱼是美丽又善良的，拥有因为爱恋人类王子而放弃优美的歌喉交换双腿的深情。

那些不能说话的生物就像你一样，加雷斯。妈妈说，你只是像他们一样，在某个时刻用声音交换了更美好的东西。

不必感到自卑。她说。

加雷斯并没有因此不感到自卑，但他深深的迷恋那些故事，望着白天夜里的海洋，希望有一日能真正见到人鱼们。他们是不是跟故事里一样美丽？又是不是跟故事里一样善良？他们是不是能带来自己因为不能说话交换的美好事物？但人鱼从不出现，他们居住在深海，有不为一般人能窥探的秘岛，偶尔的情况才会出现在海面上，见过他们的水手多半没能回家。

加雷斯从心底相信——或者是希望他们真的存在，那样自己那点小小的幻想就不会破灭。他本想像所有的孩子一样，在长大之后拥有自己的船，出海捕鱼或者寻找珍宝，探寻人鱼的踪迹，亲眼目睹他们的面容。但渔村在他十岁的时候被巨大的海浪整个吞没进了无边的海洋里，他失去了父亲，妈妈失去了丈夫，家庭失去了支撑，他也再也没能学会游泳。

梦境的最后加雷斯的鼻子和嘴巴充满了故乡海水的咸味，他感到喘不过气来。梦醒了之后他想起他去世的爸爸生前说过的话，他不像自己的妻子一样偏爱童话色彩，他经常说，所有水手都是被淹死的。

 

由于那次不愉快的经历，王子殿下不再天天去看人鱼，也不再做挑逗抚摸他的动作，但依旧让加雷斯去看着。在池子里的生物每天被水晶屋顶反射的阳光晒得憔悴不堪，但他留在海水下的金色尾巴还像一开始那样美丽。他们定期会投喂食物给他，曾经有两个侍卫拿用面包糠扔他的脸，问他是不是跟鱼一样吃人类食物的碎屑。但他会吃完派给他的生鱼肉，他的牙齿足够坚硬，可以咬断骨骼和肌肉。加雷斯收走池边的托盘的时候人鱼偶尔会看他一眼，他也能悄悄看他一眼。

真实的人鱼也许并没有传闻中的那么艳丽，但他们全身仍然散发着神秘的光泽，他的头发像柔软的丝绸，尾巴上的鳍像金色的烟雾，水下的皮肤散发着珍珠的色彩，鳞片反射着宝石的光芒。但他的脸非常惨淡，加雷斯都可以看见他眼睛下面的黑圈。

他会如同故事里一样善良和用情有意吗？加雷斯分神了，他拿盘子的手一滑，黄金托盘在大理石地面上磕了一下，发出了极大的噪声。

水里的生物看了他一眼，加雷斯发现他的眼睛是美丽的杏仁形状。

 

国王的生日会日渐临近，王子还没有想出叫人鱼唱歌的方法，他责罚了信口胡言的国师一顿，对这个新奇生物的兴趣锐减。加雷斯松了一口气，他不愿意再捧着金色的托盘去盛着那带血的鳞片，那只镶嵌鱼鳞的黄金高脚杯已经被包装好放进了盒子，放进了献给国王的礼物堆。

“他不愿说话，也不会唱歌。”加雷斯在帮王子殿下整理他的礼服的时候听见他说，“我总不能让人把他拖出水面，让大家欣赏他的鱼尾吧，你说呢？”

哑巴侍从沉默着，捧着王子的披风等他伸开手臂为他穿上。

“国师给了我一个新的主意。”王子殿下继续说，他用手拨弄着自己的珍珠领扣，显得漫不经心。“不如剥掉他全身的鳞片，做一尊金色的孔雀塑像给父王。成年人鱼的鳞片可以保存千百年而不腐烂，这会是一件众人羡慕的宝贝。”

加雷斯垂下了眼睛和手，退到了一边，王子殿下正在他的穿衣镜里前后打量自己的新衣。

“又或者就把他装在水晶鱼缸里，让他一辈子没法回到大海里，做个活生生的摆件。你觉得哪一个好？”

王子殿下当然不是征求自己哑巴侍从的意见，他只是在思考着这两种方案。

“今年这件新衣太过朴素了。”他继续自言自语道。

加雷斯出来的时候看见两个侍卫捧着一个大盒子向水晶屋子的走去，他紧张的跟在后面偷看，结果发现他们不过是给人鱼拿去食物，他们拿熟透的沙果欺辱他，问他会不会像海豚一样顶球玩。加雷斯不忍心他被人戏弄，但他不能跟王子的侍卫争执，他没法争执，他们也不会听。

 

加雷斯一连几天都梦见小时候的村子，梦见自己还海水里窒息，梦见在自己孤苦无依的时候得到了王子殿下的收留，最后梦见金色人鱼的那双蜜色的杏眼，它们透露着对人类毫不怜惜，他看他们的神情愤怒且讥讽，但加雷斯不明白自己为何反反复复地梦见那双眼睛，它们像是有魔力一样紧紧抓着他的神经，叫嚣着让自己理解这个高傲的生物，让自己理解他孤高之下的忧愁。

人鱼是海洋之子，无论如何他终究失去了自由。

夜晚的这些恍惚让加雷斯在白天注意力不集中了些，他碰翻了王子殿下的茶杯，红棕色的液体弄脏了桌旗，吓的他马上跪下请罪，但殿下只是拂了拂衣衫让他起来。

“你离那条人鱼太近了，加雷斯。”王子殿下自己扶正了茶杯，“他们是幻觉和迷惑的大师，能叫一个正常人发疯。从今天开始你不需要一直去看着他了，我不希望失去我忠诚的侍从。”

加雷斯张开了嘴巴，仿佛忘记了自己不会说话。您要怎么处置他呢？他小心的看着自己的主人，您要杀死他了吗？

“我决定接受国师的建议，把他的鳞片全部献给父王。成年的人鱼数百年来都没有人见过，我要让他更加不朽。”

 

夜晚的水晶花园像入睡了一样安静，从茂密的花丛中望去，只能看见两条仍然被锁在葡萄粗壮主根上的白胳膊和人鱼金色的头顶，他跟花园里所有的植物一样安安静静，闭着眼睛，仿佛一尊动作痛苦但优美的受难雕像。海水池在月光下翻着银色的波光，像是真正的海洋。

窸窸窣窣的声响像虫鸣一样轻而弱，渐渐靠近的脚步声也轻的没有搅乱夜里的平静，加雷斯没有听从主人的命令，他在池水旁的葡萄树旁边跪下，那只仿佛睡着的生物就在他的手边上，他只要一伸手就能碰到他的脖子和头发，他咬了咬牙看了熟睡的金发生物一眼，把手里抓的发烫的钥匙拿了出来——钥匙在王子身上保存，但他负责替王子更换外衣，他把钥匙从王子的口袋里偷了出来。他还带来的一把锋利的匕首，用来割掉那碗口粗的葡萄藤的盘根错节，露出那锁住人鱼双手的银锁，然后把钥匙塞了进去。

锁扣弹开的声音只是轻轻咯哒一声，加雷斯在心里松了一口气，但叫他措手不及的是人鱼的一只手转眼就来到了自己的脖子前面，他的指甲冰凉的像尖利的匕首，重获自由的金发生物在水里立直上身，用狩猎者一样的眼神盯着这个不速之客。

下一秒加雷斯就被拖进了水里，从深深地海水池里一路被拖进了连通池底和峭壁下海洋的狭长水道里，月亮的光芒迅速被水底的黑暗吞噬殆尽，他似乎还听见光明世界崩塌碎裂的声响，汲水到又深又长，人鱼的一只手紧紧地抓着他的脖子把他往更深的水底裹挟，加雷斯张开嘴发出无声的叫喊，血迅速从他的鼻子和嘴巴里流了出来，他的身体很快会因为一瞬间的缺氧和巨大的压力而粉碎。

人鱼金色的尾巴在水底也闪闪发光，传说中的生物就在他身边。加雷斯闭上了眼，准备接受那被溺死的命运，他很快就陷入了意识模糊的边缘。世界的沉溺在逐渐停止，也许他的灵魂已经来到了海底秘岛。

等他再清醒过来的时候发现自己被扔回到了水池边上，水晶屋顶已经碎裂，他躺在一片透明瓦片的狼藉之中，脖子上的伤不停地流血，整个肺部仿佛灌满了腥咸的海水，咳不出来又咽不下去，金发的人鱼似乎半路改变了主义，也许是顾及这个人类并没有直接伤害他，也许是想到他好歹救了自己一命，于是加雷斯免于被直接淹死的命运。他的眼睛一时难以看清，只能把手伸进水面：水池里没有了金色的鱼尾，水里空无一物。

王子带着他的大群侍卫因为花园里的碎裂巨响赶来，众人眼前的场景一片惨淡，无数的玫瑰花被碎裂的水晶屋顶斩断了头，水池周围布满了水渍，粗壮的葡萄藤带着葡萄架倒塌了，加雷斯正趴在水池旁边，衣领上全是血渍，而原本关在这里的珍宝不知去向。

披着晨衣的王子快步走到他的侍从身边，看了一眼他还攥在手里的钥匙，又看了一眼死去的葡萄藤，一脚踢在匍匐在地的人的腹部，加雷斯痛得卷起了身子，血从胃部呕了出来。

“我救了你，你却为了一个畜生背叛我。”王子冰冷的声音仿佛悬挂在很高的地方，第二脚踢在了加雷斯的背上，“我不要这种不忠诚的侍从。”

两个侍卫上来把他拖了下去，加雷斯松开了最后的手指，银锁的钥匙掉进了水池里。

 


	2. Chapter 2

（2）  
王宫的水晶水池底下的汲水道又深又长，贯穿整个山崖最终回到海洋里，人类无法追溯这么深又这么广阔的领域。金发的人鱼从汲水道的一端回到海里的时候在极深的海面之下游了很久，直到回到了看不见海岸线的海域之外才将脑袋探出海面。城堡和它的山崖已经远远的像一只灰色的海鸥，雾一样复杂的神色浮现在人鱼苍白的脸上。他在海面上停留了一会儿，才转身游回到了海底。  
王子命人鞭打他的侍从，加雷斯被带到阴暗的地底牢房，铁链吊起两条胳膊，粗糙的马鞭不断地落在他赤裸的背上，转眼血痕纵横交错。加雷斯疼得想呕吐，他的肺里还充满着海水。他们把他打到再也没反应的时候才收手，加雷斯被扔在潮湿的石头地面上，牢房里经常渗水，带着结晶的滴水渗进他的伤口里，又把他从昏迷中拽了出来。石头砌成的墙上倒映着暗河的波纹，像灰色的一层鱼鳞。  
在加雷斯被下令处罚之前他听到了殿下的命令——他派人用最快的速度和最多的人手要去截住逃跑的人鱼，如果不能带回来活也可以把完整的一副带着鱼鳞的身躯带回来。剩下的他没有听清，但他知道那不会是什么仁慈的命令。  
躺在牢房里等着不知道何时而来的处决的时候加雷斯迷迷糊糊地想，他从未想到殿下是如此残酷的一个人，也许是他收留了自己让他懵懂的对他的某些行为视而不见，也许他面对宝物失去了原本的心，又也许他从头到尾都不曾拥有一颗仁慈的心。加雷斯为自己的背叛感到羞愧，但他的羞愧里没有后悔，如果殿下需要他的的命来为这次毁灭性的背叛负责，那他可以理所应当的拿回去。  
但愿他们抓不住人鱼。加雷斯在昏迷中想，他被人鱼拽进深深的水面下的时候对他从未涉足的海洋有了几秒的窥探，水底世界广阔、神秘叫人敬畏，人鱼在海里的力量极大，他的手紧紧地抓住自己——让加雷斯重新想起席卷渔村的海浪里窒息的感觉，妈妈紧紧地抓着他的手，他徒劳地尖叫，然后海水将一切都淹没。  
他是被水泼醒的，两个王子殿下的侍卫把他从地上拽起来套上麻布衣服，将他的手反剪绑在后面。  
“殿下命令将你祭海。”王子的传令官站在他面前说，加雷斯垂下了脑袋，迟缓的转动脖子点了点头。  
海之国的祭奠仪式盛大而隆重。为祈祷这段时间的风平浪静，每年两次渔期开始之前或者重大的活动来临之际，都要在仪式上献上祭品。其中最残忍的传统从两百年前开始就再少有使用——用雪松的树脂松油淋满活体祭品的全身、再捆绑在松枝架上在海边焚烧，在海难肆虐的时候，人们习惯用献出鲜活生命的方式换自己的安宁。  
加雷斯被饿了整整三天，他们把带着苦味的药水灌进他的胃和嘴里，好让他吐出所有的东西。最后他要换上全身白色的长袍，再被带出去之前都不能沾上一点灰尘。王子殿下亲自来挨个审视着自己的祭品：鲜花、香料，最后被像动物一样牵上来的旧侍从没有让他眨一眨眼。  
“我记得在你母亲病重的时候，你曾经求过我。”加雷斯要被带下去的时候殿下突然开口，语气仿佛若有所思，他的哑巴侍从抬起头看了看他，蓝色的眼睛里没有一点他想看到的神色，他看起来依旧温顺，但有些陌生。  
“你离那怪物太近了。”王子殿下总结道。“人类不能太过亲近这些蛊惑人心的生物。”

仪式当天的太阳亮的刺眼，一组皇家侍卫军在城堡海崖之下的白石子滩上围出了一片干净的祭祀地，祭台用巨大的浅色海石砌成，最顶端的台阶上摆放着焚香的火堆，台面的正下方竖着一个极大的十字架，底部堆满了松枝，王子殿下命人在松枝堆上浇灌的松枝油里也加入了檀香。远远望去白色的烟雾环绕，独特的香气四溢。水晶玫瑰园里剩下的玫瑰花被连根拔出，全部送到了祭坛周围，王子殿下重新修整了整个宫殿，无用的旧物都将被献给大海。  
加雷斯被人赶着出来，脚步不稳地跟着前行的队伍，他虚弱地一步一步挪着步子，一路上几次磕绊地快要摔倒的时候又被强行拽起来，最终他们把他赶上了厚厚的松枝柴堆，把他的两只手绑在十字架的两侧，从他的头顶把松枝油淋了下来，香油弄得他睁不开眼，在他模糊的视线里王子殿下正随着他的侍卫队前来，最前排为首的一个手持火把，等待着准备完成。  
王子殿下满意的看了一眼澄澈的天空，又看了看提前被清理干净、一只碍眼的船只都没有的海岸。浅海床上几块小礁石上只有被火焰惊吓的几只海鸥飞起来，这些旧物即将葬身大海，他才能稍稍忘记人鱼落跑给自己的羞辱。  
他没有看到几只海鸟落在卷着浪花的海岸上，又立刻齐刷刷地腾空而起飞向了远处。  
王子殿下转身在为自己搬来的宽大椅子上坐下，对自己的侍卫长挥了挥手，两名临近松枝堆的士兵同时把火把塞进了浸满松油的树枝底下，火焰立刻蹿的高过人头，带着绝望的香味熊熊燃烧起来。焚烧的烟雾变成了黑色，晴朗的天空仿佛一下子阴霾了不少。  
加雷斯开始咳嗽，他陷入了昏迷的边缘，知道自己即使不被烧死，也可能因为身体虚弱直接被烟呛死，天地之间只剩下浓厚的烟雾，天空像乌云密布一样，即使他本能的拼命扬起脖子也再看不见明朗的太阳了。  
可是此时的天空确实阴云密布，像明亮的笑容一瞬间收敛起来那样，灰黑色的云很快遮住了蓝色，海岸上浪花的拍打声一潮高过一潮，海水变成了灰色，海潮声仿佛在咆哮。  
“海浪！海浪！”  
原本安静的近海岸凭空掀起了剧烈的风浪，祭台上的火熄灭了，拿着武器和火把的侍从被猛涨的海水逼得向后腿，他们惊恐地看见从海面上被堆砌而起的巨大海浪，它在一节一节攀高、又在一步步逼近海岸，潮水席卷起了这片献给神灵的沙滩，把它触碰到的一切东西都带回到了海里。第一面高大的海浪从半空中落下，靠近海岸的侍卫队全被淹没在这奇怪的海水里，他们在水里惨叫，又被无情的海浪盖住了声音。一个金色的影子出现在汹涌的海面上，他灵活光亮的尾巴轻盈地腾在浪头之上。  
王子殿下推开自己的侍卫拔出了剑，第二面巨浪劈头而下，把剩下的人又带走了一半。人鱼伸出手轻而易举的抓住了一个落水士兵，手腕轻轻一拧就切断了他的脖子，转眼间害怕的尖叫和残忍的报复响彻在海面上，金发的生物毫不犹豫地撕开所有把头探出水面挣扎的人类的脖子，在他身边的海水被染成了血红色。  
第二面浪褪去，王子殿下已浑身湿透，在他的近卫队的保护下艰难的站着，他看见那人鱼向他走来，他驾驭着海水，鱼尾变作双腿，白的像发光的珠贝，现在看起来却像死神手里的幡旗。  
“殿下。”那生物如同人类一样的嗓音传来，“还记得我说过水手都是怎么死的吗？”  
王子挥起剑像他砍过去，而他用一只手便格挡开了。“他们都是溺死的。”金发的人鱼说，尖利的指甲直接刺向了对方的双腿。

加雷斯在一片冰凉里猛的睁开眼，他背上的鞭伤被灼的发疼，头发上却不断有腥咸的海水流下，他还被断裂的绑绳松松的捆在十字架上，脚下火堆熄灭，淡红色的海水正在渐渐从海岸上退去，祭台和沙滩下留着一具具穿着侍卫华服的尸体，空气里飘拂着浓厚的血腥味。他的殿下跪在海岸上惨叫，他的双腿不断涌出鲜血，让他再也站不起来。加雷斯大大的睁着眼睛——眼前的景象好似人间地狱。  
金色的生物半个身子已隐没了跟随他平静下来的海岸里，他朝深海游去。加雷斯跌跌撞撞的从十字架上摔下来，他追向海水退去的方向，逐渐越过了沙滩走到了水里，水面没过了他的脚踝、膝盖，随后是腰、胸口，但他疯了一样地向着大海的方向奋力的追赶，头发被香油和海浪弄乱。水面最后吞噬了他的脖子、嘴巴和鼻子，加雷斯看向人鱼远去的方向，内心不断地喊叫，他知道他听不见。  
你为什么不也杀了我？他绝望地在心里一遍又一遍的喊，为什么要留我在这地狱里？  
虚弱无力的身体最终抛弃了他的意识，加雷斯再一次沉溺在了海水里。  
卢卡在海面上的时候看见了活人祭品的脸，那个放走他的人类被绑在十字架上，高高的挂在祭台上，海浪因此没要了他的命。在他已经远远离开海滩的时候他感到那个哑巴人类踉跄地追到了水里，他前进的每一步都带动着海水的振动传来，也带来他内心的害怕和悲伤。  
再往前走他就要淹死了。金发的人鱼没入海面，他轻轻地甩着尾巴，带起一串珠花一样的泡沫，岸边那小小的挣扎伴着水流划过他的皮肤，岸上小小的人类明明害怕他，却还要追着他。就好像从远古的时代开始，人类倾慕海洋又畏惧海洋，却又想不断征服海洋，最后被海洋夺取一切，周而复始。  
请你带我走吧——人鱼听见了来自风和海鸥的呼喊——请你带我走吧……无论生死。  
已经游远的人鱼又回到了海岸附近，海滩上留下了一块块难看的焦黑痕迹。卢卡把溺在水里的哑巴侍从捞出水面——他还剩一点微弱的呼吸，背上的伤口已经被海水泡烂了。人鱼把有着坚硬指甲的手指放在他的脖子上，思量了一会儿又把他重新拖回水里。  
既然违命放走自己又甘心去死，为什么还在海里呼唤我呢？  
金发的生物给了手里快要停止呼吸的人类一个人鱼之吻，这个冰凉的、有毒的吻能让人类在水下免于窒息、附带一点幻觉的副作用。卢卡的手拦着加雷斯的背，溃烂的伤口随着他的指尖划过瞬间愈合。  
不同凡响的人类，你救过我，还妄想追随我。人鱼在海底发出的声音柔和优美，能随着水波传播到很远的地方，你是谁，你在向海洋之子呼唤什么？

加雷斯在一片陌生的海滩上醒来，他的记忆断断续续，觉得自己像是躺在水晶花房的白色水池边上，又像是躺在家乡那座巨大的龙骨落下的阴凉的影子里，他记得自己追到了水里，人鱼在他的视线里消失不见，之后他闭上眼看见的是一片深沉的水底，不像乐器奏出的音乐响起，他回到了沙滩上。  
加雷斯站了起来，他浑身湿透，身上还穿着行刑时候的那身白色长袍，但伤口已经全数痊愈，摸上去只留下粗糙的疤痕。四下望去看不见城堡和海崖的影子，只有一面沙土经年累月形成的矮崖，下面有零落的屋子和星火。身后的海洋此时风平浪静——加雷斯被带到了一个远离王宫城堡、远离人鱼报复现场的地方。金发的生物此时却不在这里。  
加雷斯在海边等了一会儿，想看那金色的尾巴会不会出现，平静的海面被不远处村落亮起的橙色灯光染上了一层暖色，它好似又恢复了温柔的神色，叫加雷斯脑中疯狂的海浪撕扯侍卫的场景变得模糊了一些。很奇怪，那残忍的回忆画面现在并不能深深刺伤他的心，他撕心裂肺的希望随之而去的心现在跟海水一样平静，海边的村落习惯于接纳一个在海上迷路的陌生人，他转身向有人烟的地方走去。  
第二天他在码头上找到一份临时的搬运工作，提供一顿午饭和按时计算的微薄薪水，加雷斯搬进了离海岸最近的那两间空置的房子里，晚上他只带回了一点灯油和干粮，那天夜里天气晴朗风平浪静，他打算在海滩上待一会儿。

虽然人鱼大部分时间居住在深海，但他们在靠近海岸的地方也有自己的栖息之地。“暴风之港”的海滩上有一个浪花一样的矮土海崖，但却在很长时间里再没遭受过巨大的风浪袭击。卢卡喜欢这个地方，西侧海岸的浅水海床很窄，深水里又有很多漩涡，无论是人还是船都难以通行，是个眺望的好地方。  
那个被他救活的小哑巴就住在离西海岸最近的一个村庄里，没有渔业的海滩上只有两三间废弃的屋子，歪歪扭扭，他每天早出晚归，夜色一深就把时间花在凝望海面上。卢卡有时会跳到礁石上去，月光会给他的金色鱼鳞镀上一层颜色。他看着自己漂亮的鱼尾，几片被抓住时强行拔掉的地方还没有完全长好，好像没有长齐的小孩的牙齿。  
贪婪的人类为此付出了代价。金发的人鱼想，他留给那些动手侍卫的下场是身首异处，留给侮辱他的王子殿下的下场是下半身再也站不起来。听说国王因为这场变故大病了一场，害怕的下令再也不允许捕捉人鱼，黑市上偶尔能捉到的未成年的小人鱼被偷偷的放掉——此前他们常常被作为人类的玩物饲养在富裕的宫殿里。在接下来的很长时间里人类要对这传说的生物再畏惧半分——他们不仅仅是传闻中的外表迷人，在海里的威力不小，而且凶狠异常。  
但是那个天天望着海面的小鬼头似乎不管这些，自己出现的时候，他就会站起来走进浅浅的水里，既不喊叫也不靠近——他不会游泳。而自己不在的时候，他也会花上半个晚上坐在远一点的岸上。他似乎对自己很执着，卢卡想，前主人的惩罚和自己暴露的本性都没能让他放弃这份执着，但他的执着里没有人类习惯的占有和控制。  
是个很奇怪的人。金色的人鱼坐在礁石上想，在夜里他美丽的剪影远远的落在加雷斯的眼里，岸上的人也在想着他。


	3. Chapter 3

（3）

正午炎热的日头的码头上，搬运和上岸的水手围在一起休息。他们升起一堆火，把渔猎剩下的小鱼穿着签子上烤，年长的水手拿发黄的手指给自己卷烟丝，酒馆送来成箱的甘蔗酒，众人痛饮一顿之后会把剩下的搬进船舱去，有人直接去了酒馆，有人去找女人，剩下的三两散开，留在码头上的人最先准备启程。

加雷斯不远不近地靠着那火堆坐着，海之国南部的开放之风他还不太习惯，但好在码头人口流动性大，各地口音交融，大多数人不在意多接触一个陌生人，也不在意陌生人从哪里来。人鱼只花了一天就把他从北部的首都城堡海崖带到了现在的南部海岸让他吃惊——一定是这神秘的海洋生物救了他，尽管加雷斯无从确认，但除了人鱼没有任何人有这种奇迹的力量——南部海岸是通商要道，繁荣忙碌又远离首都，非常安全。

“你们听说了吗？王子殿下被他的漂亮宠物搞得残废了！”喝了两瓶甘蔗酒下肚的掌舵水手用胡萝卜一样的手指抹了抹嘴唇，正睁着布满血丝的眼睛，懒洋洋地跟围在一起吃饭的人们将自己新听来的见闻。

“我们的船刚从那里回来，啧啧，海滩上还留着各种小胳膊小腿儿，也不知道其中是不是有一条是那漂亮王子的，哈哈。”

好几个人跟着哄笑了起来，邻座的人拿手肘捅了他一下，催促说：“你倒是多讲点细节，那漂亮宠物是什么东西？”

“你们都不知道？我们的王子殿下一个月多前抓到了一条人鱼！成年的！”

人鱼在南方商市上虽然不多见，但也有踪迹，全是发育不全的幼年人鱼，因为耳朵跟尾巴都很柔弱，常有人试着去深海用刺耳的声音围猎落单的零星，幼年人鱼的皮肤几乎是透明的，大多数都卖给了喜爱珍奇的富商豢养，它们在岸上存活的时间不长，只能作为昂贵短暂的摆设。成年人鱼几乎不会被抓到，它们身体强壮，在有经验的水手里虽然也流传着美丽歌喉的美人传说，但在真正遭遇过人鱼的水手的印象中，它们是另外一副模样。

“殿下大概是被巧言令色的大臣糊了脑子，他居然认为人鱼真的会唱歌，还企图占有那副皮囊，在床上直接被那生物抓了下面——”

“那国王陛下不是绝了后吗？”

“是呀。王子殿下还不死心呢，想要把那金色的东西烤了，结果引来了海啸，一整队侍卫全淹死了，自己还断了腿。”

“到底是我们从来不上船的海之国王子啊——”

加雷斯在一旁缩起了脖子，他把手里又干又硬的面包塞进嘴里，没有去掉内脏的烤鱼有一股腥味，但也比听这些添油加醋的俗气故事舒服一些。

另一个人举着签子站了起来，他看起来也喝了不少酒，满脸通红，说话还带着结巴，“不-不-不对！你-你说-说的-不对！”

“人鱼-是-特别凶-凶-凶-凶残的生物！能咬碎人的骨头，吃-吃-吃-人的肉！”围着火堆的人又哄笑起来，只看见那人急急忙忙的把自己的裤腿拉起来——他的膝盖下缺了一大块，装着半条假腿。他骄傲地指着自己的伤说：“人鱼！”

“我怎么听说王子殿下是因为恢复活人祭海的传统才引发了大海之怒——”

“他明明是因为妄想拥有人鱼的寿命才弄死了自己的所有侍卫——”

船队上的巨大铜铃响了，水手们扔下没吃完的东西浇灭火堆，加雷斯被推了一下：他们得赶在船队出发之前把补给品搬上去。

“太阳这么大，所有人都光着膀子，为什么你一个人捂得这么严实？”最开始调侃王子殿下的舵手拎着最后两桶甘蔗酒拖了后，他左右看了看周围黝黑的码头劳力，“哪里来的小白脸？”

“这小家伙从来不讲话！”一个人怪叫道。

几只手同时推搡着加雷斯，不知道是谁伸手扯开了他的上衣，好几个人看见了他从脖子到背上纵横交错的伤疤。

“小东西是从镇上的妓院里跑出来的吗？”喝醉的水手抓着加雷斯的脖子，他挣扎了一下，马上被捏住了下巴，“我可知道好几个兄弟喜欢你这种只会咿咿呀呀的哑巴——”

准备出发的铃声摇了第二遍，催促的还在岸上的船员立刻集合，加雷斯得以从两三人的包围里挣脱出来，醉酒的人故意甩了甩手腕，“切。”他轻佻地说。“下次再来找你，小东西。”

大批的船只在太阳落山前全部出海而去，零星几艘剩下的也都收起了桅杆上的船帆停进了港里。加雷斯一整个下午都在抓紧时间搬运船上的货箱，他尽量避开那些高谈阔论又喝多了的水手，但免不了还是有好几个人在他经过身边的时候都拿奇怪的眼神看他。直到天色渐黑他们才被允许收了工，加雷斯用两条毛巾包住手掌，接了今天的钱匆匆离开了码头。

他那废弃了很久的屋子歪歪斜斜的在西海岸的另一侧，今天有了更多的灯油和一条柔软一点的被子。加雷斯把门前摇摇欲坠的灯也点上，一片漆黑的沙滩上有了一丝柔软的亮光，和海面上遥远的灯塔相互照应。加雷斯走到海浪边上坐在他惯常的那块石头上，冰凉的潮水在晚上深沉的涨落，一次次淹没他的脚踝。仿佛蜃楼一样模糊的远处迷雾蒙蒙，礁石上没有灵动的生物，他看了一会儿垂下了眼。

王子殿下因为人鱼永远失去了双腿、成为平民百姓嘴里的笑话比水手侮辱自己让加雷斯难受的多。殿下不该试图驯服美丽骄傲的海洋之子，但他对身边的人并不算坏，他收留了无处可去的加雷斯，甚至让人教他认字，背叛旧主的负罪感突然强烈地袭来。加雷斯把两只手都浸在海水里，水里的盐分让他手掌上细细的小伤痕刺痛起来。

你离他太近了。加雷斯，你离那个东西太近了。

人鱼真的会施展幻术、迷惑人类，让他们不惜跳下深海溺死、或者是背叛主人吗？为了对抗海洋的威力，人类就可以杀戮捉到的人鱼猎物，把它们的幼崽当做玩物吗？

海面上升起的月亮照耀出一片银色的波光，满月时候的月亮看起来像金色的，潮水汹涌的涌上海岸和滩涂，潮汐正在短时间内迅速侵蚀着地面。加雷斯坐在原地没有动，远处的海礁上依然空空如前，人鱼金棕色的眼睛和行刑当天的满地鲜血突然让他在夜里轻轻发抖。

你为什么要救我呢。加雷斯在心里轻声地问，海水已经没过了他的膝盖，仿佛在噬咬他的衣服。

 

卢卡从深不透光的海底游向海面，金色的鱼尾带出了一串串晶莹的泡沫。满月的时候人鱼潜在深海里，海洋的能量达到最强，鱼群回游，族类会聚集在一起，是最适合交配的时节。没有固定伴侣的人鱼会返回海面歌唱，银色的圆月之夜是无数人类传说的原型，在他们的故事里人鱼是在月光下凄美唱歌的美丽生物，在这样梦幻的幻想里人类前赴后继的寻找这种海上奇景，以致于很多水手丢了性命，更多的人编造出更光怪陆离的传说。

金发的人鱼浮出水面，他的尾巴比人类的双腿还要有力，能帮助他跃出水面、跳上礁石。他甩了甩自己湿透的头发，习惯性的扭头看向边界模糊的岸边——一个熟悉的人影站在海陆相接的部分，他站在水里，彳亍着，身体轻轻摇晃，潮汐拍打着他的腿，好像他呼唤着自己的那一天。卢卡蹙起了浅淡的眉毛，但岸上的人没有继续迈进水里，看起来好像只停留在原处，人鱼可以从水流里感受到和行刑那天一样的颤抖，最终他退了回去，继续久久地坐在岸边，胆怯的像海洋里所有渺小的生物。他从鼻子里哼了一声，垂下金色的鱼尾无声的滑落回海面里，只要他轻轻拨动水面，他就可以像那天一样用海浪把这无知的人类淹死，让他再也不会有害怕和痛苦，但卢卡只是用尾鳍划着海面的泡沫，似乎在思虑什么沉重的东西，最终他顺着垂下的鱼尾无声的跳回到了水里，快速而没有声响地向岸边游过去。

岸边的潮水突然跃起半米多高的时候加雷斯本能的向后退了两步，卷起的海水像下雨一样兜了他一头一脸，掀起的浪头里那个珠贝一样的人形一步一步靠近他——他金色的鱼尾变成双腿，走路的姿势也并不像是疼的仿佛行走在尖刀上——化为人形的人鱼显得一样自由，他赤脚踩在全是砂砾的沙滩上也安然无恙。加雷斯浑身湿透的又往后退了两步，手足无措地站在原地。

“你第一次见我吗？”金发的人鱼开口说，“我记得我们在王子的水晶王宫里相处了不少的时间。”一脸苍白的小侍从点了点头，又拼命的摇头，卢卡才想起来他不会说话，而自己赤身裸体，对面的人眼睛都不知道往哪里放，鼻子上密密麻麻的雀斑都被泛起的红晕衬得发白。

“你很紧张。”人鱼迈开其中的一条腿，他的双腿看起来跟人类没有分别，甚至更强壮，白色的皮肤包裹着流畅的肌肉线条，在月光下看起来更像是海里走出来的神祇。加雷斯呆站在那里，一下子忘记了陌生和紧张，只顾盯着他的两腿看。

这可怜的人类手腕肿着，只能用浸湿的毛巾包着，卢卡只瞥一眼就能看见他手掌上因为做工磨出来的水泡和血痕，又被海水泡的发白——他没有药，也没有别的治疗方式，生活艰辛，孤苦伶仃，天天不知目的的望着大海。

卢卡想弄清楚他到底在想什么，所以才冒险上岸来。

因为救我你才无家可归不是吗？失去了海水人鱼也失去了感受他情绪的天然媒介，他需要人类的理解方式，而对方却不能说话，只能靠表情来判断情绪。卢卡又向他走了两步靠近他的脸，加雷斯迅速的垂下了眼睛，他的睫毛在微微颤抖。

“你既然这么怕我，当时为什么要放我走呢？”卢卡轻声的问，他的声音变得又轻又软，像传说中的浅吟低唱。是好奇嘛？还是一时兴起呢？他伸出手，冰凉的指尖碰到了加雷斯的额头，接着触碰到了他的眉毛，划过他的眼皮。人鱼的指甲不像记忆里的那样锋利，他全身散发着珍珠似的光，遥远的海面上似乎传来隐隐的歌唱。

你离那个生物太近了，它影响了你，加雷斯。

加雷斯张开嘴想发出什么声音，他用声音交换来的东西存在在这朦胧的海面上吗?他用对人类的背叛交换来的东西存在在着世界上吗？

“我有名字，我叫卢卡。”金色的人鱼说。

 

有两条腿的人鱼在圆月之夜把加雷斯带上了床，月亮和海水的周期和人类的的反应刺激着卢卡的本能，他粗暴地把小侍从扔在床上，掀起他粗糙的衣服，扯掉他的裤子——他有一双好看的腿，又长又结实，很像人鱼的尾巴。加雷斯被他挤得趴在那张窄小的床上，裸露的背上密密麻麻地交织着粗糙凸起的伤疤，像蜿蜒的藤蔓。那是鞭子留下的伤痕，是王子殿下的怒火，卢卡能治好他的伤但却消除不了那些疤痕，它们太深太重，注定要跟着他一辈子了。

加雷斯茫然的蓝色眼睛茫然看着自己的枕头，身后的人鱼把膝盖抵在他的两腿之间，冰凉的手放在他的后颈上，让他猛的颤抖着——海里的人鱼能咬碎骨头扭断脖子，也可能杀死自己的交配对象，自己在他身下缩着肩膀分着腿，没办法也没有意愿做任何的抵抗，就像是马上要被献给大海的祭品一样。

“我救了你，所以我做什么都行是吗？”金色的人鱼用一种美丽的迷幻的嗓音问，不等手里的人类回答，他便掐住了他的后颈，挤进了那具温暖的身体里。那一瞬间加雷斯疼的咬住了自己的手背，痛叫和反胃卡在喉咙里，他头昏眼花，手臂无力的抓着半旧的床单。人鱼卡在他的两腿之间，性器嵌入体内顶的很深，用一种海浪一样的节奏侵入他的身体，像水一样柔软却带着强劲的力量，他的一只手按住他的肩膀，让他无法动弹。海洋生物低温的身体迅速温暖起来，身下的人温暖又顺从，不一会儿交合的地方就带来了滚烫的触感，卢卡转而贴在他身上，狠狠向里一推，加雷斯用力咬着嘴唇，原本带着血色的嘴唇变得煞白。

你都不怕我吃了你吗？卢卡一边动作着一边用手抚摸加雷斯背上密集的鞭子伤疤，他放走他，愿意为了献出生命，现在又愿意为他献出身体，他的下身在流血，人鱼粗暴又凶狠的动作让他轻轻地抽搐，卢卡伸出一只手抓紧他的脖子，露出了尖尖的牙齿，人类裸露的脖子看起来跟所有猎物一样脆弱，只要他想，他就是自己最好的食物，不费吹之力。

“小处男。”人鱼低声说，靠得更近了。他的声音里带着嘶嘶的喘气声，金色的头发蹭到了加雷斯光裸的背，鼻尖碰到了他的耳朵，夹带着强烈的性快感和不明意味的危险。加雷斯把眼睛埋在手臂上，他的心脏剧烈的跳动，极力地控制着自己的恐惧，试图放松身体，身上的人转而抓着他的肩膀，把他按在床上。

这可怜的人类的睫毛上沾满了泪水，手臂上咬的全是血印，他疼的根本就没有完全勃起，但他还是没有发出声音。卢卡突然松开了紧紧按着他的手，凑近加雷斯脖子的牙齿变成了一个暧昧的吻，他扬起上身甩着头发，一边退出了身体，一边以一种征服者的姿势压了压他身下的人。

“起来，翻过来。”人鱼命令道，不会说话的人类在他身下僵硬地半转着身子，拿满是血痕和牙印的手臂迅速的擦了擦眼睛，他的眼眶发红，脸色却是苍白的。卢卡没等加雷斯调整好位置就又把他推在床上，强迫他伸开两条腿，不等他反应就又进入他的身体里。

这次加雷斯终于忍不住痛叫了出来，但又马上死咬着嘴唇吞了回去。人鱼没有松开对他身体的控制，也没有停下对他身体的占有，但他的动作轻柔了很多，卢卡俯下身来，用一只手托起了他的脑袋，尖尖的牙齿轻咬在他的脖子上，那些咬慢慢变成了吻，他的下身被他的另一只手握住摩挲，身体也开始发烫。

“小傻瓜。”卢卡说。


	4. Chapter 4

（4）

加雷斯在清晨的寒冷里爬起来，下半身又酸又疼，破旧的大门没有关好，咸味的海风吹了进来。床上，门边，任何一个地方都没有人影。金发的人鱼消失无踪，仿佛一堆泡沫。

他当然不希望那些故事里的传说是真的，人鱼不必变为泡沫。只有昨晚的一个夜晚像被晒干的水珠一样不留痕迹的蒸发了。

加雷斯垂着头，从地上捡起自己的衣服，他本应该再睡一会儿，但他需要清理一下自己，于是他爬起来，用旧炉子烧水，用湿毛巾包裹着伤痕累累的手心和手背，面包快要吃完了，今天下工之后他得去买一点儿，如果顺利拿到工钱的话。

正当他弯着腰生火的时候才看见台面上留下了一把珍珠，每一颗都有指甲盖大小，像月光一样亮白，仿佛一把吸足了水分的米粒一样被遗落在那里。加雷斯在王宫里见过像样的珍珠，王子殿下把它们串成项链，送给骑士和他们的夫人们。他称它们为来自海洋的礼物。

卖掉一颗他就能有三天的温饱，但加雷斯把散落的珍珠一颗一颗收好，继续用干燥的柴火生炉子去了。

今天港口的风像刀刮一样锋利，厚重的云层覆盖了整个天空，码头上只有零星的船只出海，匆忙准备的水手骂骂咧咧，一边给甲板上的货物包上涂着黑油的防水布。随时可能落下的暴雨让大家都偷了懒，很多人躲进酒吧跟妓院里逍遥一天，享受着恶劣天气带来的闲暇。

码头上没有什么事能留给临时工做，加雷斯转而回到小镇的街道间，一半的店铺会因为天气不好早早关门，而他的钱只够他买一点便宜的豆子。最后他要了一小包茶叶，老板把其他人挑剩下的小土豆全包给了他。

”小心点，年轻人。“清理完存货的店主人使劲把烟丝往烟斗里塞，“昨天晚上的月亮像血一样红，今天会有暴风雨。”

隔壁的门口半躺着一个人，一只手搭在椅子上，拎着一个脏兮兮的绿酒瓶，他抬起眼皮瞥了走过的加雷斯一眼，从鼻孔里发出轻蔑地笑：“小东西，没钱了就来陪爷喝酒啊！”

 

在海面一定深度以下，一切的风暴都被厚重的海水隔绝，能够承受重压和缺氧的水下生物自由地在鲜红的珊瑚丛里游曳，几条银蓝色的小鱼跟着那条金色的鱼尾，看他像落座一样停留在红珊瑚之间，金色的鱼鳞在暗蓝色的水里依然闪闪发光。

卢卡不愿意往更深的海底游，那会突破海底万国的边界线，万国之王的疆土内一切都要规规矩矩，暂且没有人来追究他血洗王宫海滩的事，他也不会傻到自己去给自己找麻烦。

昨晚他离开海岸的时候看见了鲜红的血月，人类将血月看做风暴和不详的象征，但卢卡知道那意味着万国的王权更迭，后半夜所有交尾的人鱼都停止歌唱回到了海洋深处，而他留在了礁石和陆地附近，等待着一场风暴过去。

几只小鱼停在他的手指尖，它们像一条条细细的银线，为他带来水流里的消息，借由这些消息卢卡知道海面上正吹起狂风，雨点落在海面和沙滩上，海水的腥咸味在空气里弥漫，出海的航船将一去不回。

卢卡被包裹在水流之中，脑海里浮现出海岸上那座歪歪斜斜的房子，那个不会游泳的人，把性命和身体接连献给他的年轻人类，他希望他不要在这种天气里还等在海滩上。

 

风雨比他被绑在十字架那天还要猛烈，加雷斯跌跌撞撞地推开小屋的房门，怀里的土豆滚了一地。他关上门，花了好一会儿才有力气点上油灯，把身上湿漉漉的衣服脱下来，露出了背上蜿蜒曲折的疤痕。

还没到中午，屋子就里泛起一股冰冷的潮气，加雷斯把早上收拾好的炉子重新烧热，放进新买的茶叶，然后把新鲜的茶水涂在胳膊的牙印上，最后才倒出一杯来取暖，他坐在自己的矮床上，在毛巾底下打抖，茶水泼在手腕上。

暴风雨在傍晚时分就平息下来，但天色仍然昏暗，厚重的雨点垂直拍打着礁石群，卢卡从海面下浮了上来，跳上最矮的一块石头上晾尾巴。在石头露出的天空一角仍然漂浮着雨云，但他能看到依旧又圆又亮的月亮散发着诡异明显的红光。一滴雨滴恰巧掉在了前额上，他伸手一抹，看起来像是血珠。

卢卡甩了甩自己的手指，悄无声息地重新滑入水里，海面上不安全、海底也不安全，世间此刻没有安全之地。海洋周围到处都是孤零零的、不知会被带向何处的生命。

加雷斯把一整壶茶水都喝干了，他的额头和脖子上满是冷汗，总觉得房子的漏风比原来更厉害些，如果雨继续下，明天早上他估计会在一片小池塘里醒来，但他此刻只能缩在床上，用所有的衣物裹着自己，紧咬牙关，才能对抗高热带来的无处不在的疼痛感。他在意识模糊到开始做梦，梦里妈妈总在身边，他张开口，可以用正常的声音说话。

门被打开了，他看见一个亮的发白的影子，似乎是天都亮了起来。

卢卡进门的时候躺在床上的可怜人正难听地喊叫，他用手指使劲抓着被单和枕头，手背上的青筋突起，活像溺水而死的人最后的挣扎。他弯下腰把自己冰凉的、带着水珠的手掌贴在他的额头上，用了一个小小的魔法。加雷斯瞬间不再挣扎，他闭着眼，看起来苍白的像刚被救上来一样。

“你可真是——”上岸的人鱼发现自己在自言自语，他用手指摸了摸病人的脸颊，又摸了摸他的耳朵，又看了一眼窗外。“反正哪里也去不了，我就在这儿陪你吧。”

血风暴一个晚上就过去了，第二天的海面恢复了明亮的蓝色，没有人类活动的打扰，它看起来比平时更沉静可爱。加雷斯被阳光惊醒，他猛地坐起来，发现自己比平时醒的晚了很多。他的小房子比平时干燥，所有的物件都看起来亮了一些。但他只愣了一会儿就抓着自己的喉咙开始干呕，什么也吐不出来——他昨天只喝了茶。

“我留给你的东西你没拿去用吗？”一个声音问，加雷斯循着声音去看，才发现变出两条腿的人鱼刚才蹲在他的炉子旁边，现在正站起来拍着手上的煤灰，身上白色的袍子沾着几个指印。加雷斯似乎搞不清楚卢卡为什么会呆在他的屋子里，但他摇了摇头。

“所以你把自己的地方搞得像腐烂的珊瑚丛。”卢卡走过去，抓着加雷斯的手掌翻过来，用自己的手指轻轻点着那些小伤，皮肤随着他指尖的移动而愈合，最后在掌心留下一颗浑圆的大珍珠。“我之前给你的东西是给你换些药和吃的东西，因为它们在海底随处可见。你可以把现在这个当成‘礼物’。”

“是为了答谢你让我借宿一晚。”人鱼退开了。珍珠没有随着他的魔法离去而消失，原来这东西不是他的眼泪。加雷斯把手指合起来，用一种祈求的眼神看着金发的人——他看起来跟正常的人一模一样，没有疼痛难忍的步伐，没有失去的声音，也没有失落的能力，他又美又强。加雷斯太喜欢他了，但他连一句希望他多留一会儿都说不出来。

“我要走了。”卢卡说，他比原来更不能忍受没有遮挡的太阳，这会让他回忆起被关在玻璃花房里、被晒得奄奄一息的样子，活着的小侍从也总是在提醒他王子的侮辱，但他毕竟救了自己的命，还为此落魄到了现在的样子。“下次见到红色月亮的时候不要出门，听懂了吗？”

对方顺从的点了点头，人鱼推门走了出去。今天夜里皎洁的银色月亮会升起来的，卢卡想，风暴总会消退的。

 

加雷斯把一把小珍珠带到了市场上，收购者用刁钻的怀疑眼光研究了很久，最后不得不换付给他不菲的价钱。那些钱可以够他很长一段时间生活，但他还是去杂货店要了便宜的食物，也依旧去码头上做临时工，但他买了一点香草混合茶叶。因为他本能的觉得——人鱼不会每次都愿意照顾他的。

风平浪静的夜间海滩只有海浪在反复冲刷的声音，加雷斯望着远远的礁石群，他已经不再想人鱼为什么要救他了，他跟刚开始在王子的监牢里见到他时一样，只希望时不时能再见到他、靠近他。

 

他每天晚上都在海滩上停留一会儿，或早或晚。在礁石附近休息的人鱼卢卡想，看样子他养好了病，也休憩了快要倒塌的房子，并且总是在等待着什么。卢卡见过很多喜爱人鱼的人类，他们要么喜欢把这种海洋生物养在自己的池塘里供人参观，要么喜欢把它们摆在宴会的水缸里让人挑逗。小侍从没有他的旧主人王子那样的富贵和权力，但卢卡也没有从他身上感受到狂热的热爱和追寻——他所做的只是每天停在那里、望向海面，因为先天的残疾不能发出任何声响。

到下一个满月卢卡又一次走上海滩，这次加雷斯看起来镇静多了，他只是看起来，看见从海面浮现的人鱼褪去尾巴，赤身裸体的走上来，与他面对面，还主动套上了给他准备的白袍子。卢卡看起来像个刚从海里游泳上来的年轻人，金色的头发滴着水，皮肤泡的发白，他走到加雷斯面前，轻轻地抖着自己的脑袋，水珠从他的皮肤上消失了。

“你不害怕我吗？”人鱼冰冰凉凉地问，“我杀了一海滩的人，还曾经把你拖到深海里。我看起来像人但不是。我有魔法，可以瞬间用海浪把你淹死。我有利爪，可以撕开你的喉咙。我会拐带人类交媾，但那不是出于所谓的‘爱’。我还有许许多多你不明白的事，你不害怕我吗？”

加雷斯摇了摇头，卢卡不出声，于是他又摇了摇头。

有趣的家伙。人鱼想，他伸出了一只手。

“那么你敢跟我去水下的世界看看吗？”卢卡问。

他的声音开始变得虚无缥缈，伴随着奇妙的音乐声响起，伸开的手指边缘散发着白光。他原来会唱歌，加雷斯迷迷糊糊地想，海潮在拍打他的脚踝，膝盖，大腿，人鱼在后退，他在一步一步往前走，海水慢慢没过了他的胸口，脖子，下巴。

“你不害怕吗？”那个熟悉的声音又问了一遍。

我们不是同类吗？

冰凉的东西轻抚着他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙，钻进他的嘴里。加雷斯在水下睁开了自己一双蓝色的眼睛，混沌的海水慢慢变得清晰起来，他看见海床上遗落的人类垃圾，黑白青灰色的石子，被寄居蟹丢弃的贝壳，沙子里的水晶。随后他看见了银色的鱼群，海底的珊瑚和他从未见过的水草。他看见了人鱼金色的鱼尾，鳞片像黄金一样闪闪发光，他张开口，白色的小气泡像一串串珍珠一样漂浮起来，转眼又消失不见了。

他终于见到了海洋之子的世界，很多人终其一生都不能追寻的世界。

漂浮在他跟前的人鱼比在阳光下还要漂亮，加雷斯冲他第三次摇了摇头，闭上了眼。

他像上次一样在海滩上醒来，全身湿透，喉咙里呛着水，头顶上的月亮像一个银色的圆盘，慢慢照亮加雷斯模糊的世界。他感觉自己学会了游泳，但又觉得自己做了个梦。

“你浪费了我的人鱼之吻。”坐在他旁边的人说，金色的人鱼下半身保持着鱼尾状态，枕着厚实的沙滩，半浸泡在水里，他看起来悠然自得，并不像一条大鱼搁浅时的样子，更像是在享受夜晚阴凉的海滩。“人鱼的吻可以让人类短时间内免于溺水，但你很快就昏过去了。”卢卡说。

加雷斯摸了摸自己的嘴唇，猛然意识到当时是人鱼的舌头舔过他的口腔的触感，他的脸胀红起来。

不过算了。卢卡想，他总算跟那些被美色和魔法引诱的人不一样，他值得一个人鱼的吻。

“我来教你怎么看月亮。”卢卡微微扬起尾巴，腰上薄的像轻纱的鳍蹭过加雷斯的手，又让他一阵慌张。“躺好抬头，当月亮像现在这样有一圈发亮的光圈的时候，就代表明天的海上一帆风顺，天气也会晴朗——”

他们在海滩上过了一夜。


End file.
